


thestrals

by straykids_aus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykids_aus/pseuds/straykids_aus
Summary: a stray kids hogwarts au(also on twitter)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. - characters -

Bang Chan  
\- Slytherin  
\- 7th Year

Lee Minho  
\- Gryffindor  
\- 6th Year

Seo Changbin  
\- Gryffindor  
\- 5th Year

Hwang Hyunjin  
\- Hufflepuff  
\- 4th Year

Han Jisung  
\- Slytherin  
\- 4th Year

Lee Felix  
\- Hufflepuff  
\- 4th Year

Kim Seungmin  
\- Slytherin  
\- 4th Year

Yang Jeongin  
\- Ravenclaw  
\- 3rd Year


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is heading to Hogwarts for their first day of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. i try my best to edit all of them out but idk how well i do :,D

Nothing felt as good as getting back on the train at Platform 9 ¾. It was the beginning of a new school year. Families sending their children off through the platform, friends meeting up for the first time since the school year ended. Everyone was talking to their friends. 

Everyone except for Jeongin. 

He quietly slid into an empty compartment staring out the window, watching all of the other wizards and witches get on the train. You would think that the third year student who became the Ravenclaw seeker his first year would have a couple of friends, but surprisingly, Jeongin barely even knew anyone.

As he heard the whistle blow and the rumbling of the train starting, he heard muffled noises of people talking. He looked up to see a group of boys walking around to find empty compartments. 

“Could we sit here?” a guy with glasses asked.

“Sure, no one else is here,” Jeongin said quietly.

There were a couple of mumbled thanks and thank you’s.

No one said anything until one of them broke the silence and said, “Hey, aren’t you the boy who got into the quidditch first year?”

Jeongin slowly nodded towards the boy. He didn’t want to be known like that. He wished that people would actually get to know him instead of calling him “the guy who got into quidditch his first year.” 

“What’s your name?” a guy with freckles asked him.

“Jeongin. Yang Jeongin,” he said quietly.

“I’m Lee Felix, this is Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin, we’re all fourth years,” he said while pointing to all of his friends.

Jeongin nodded his head while saying, “Nice to meet you, I’m a third year.”

It was silent for the rest of the ride, apart from all of the whispers the four friends shared with each other.

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open revealing the Head Boy, Bang Chan.

“Get into your robes. We’ll be arriving soon,” he said, quickly moving to the next compartment.

\-----

As everyone all got off the train, they saw all of the first years following Hagrid towards the boats. The rest of the students headed over carriages, drawn by the thestrals. 

Ever since the beginning of his second year, Changbin would always be the first one at the carriages. He loved to look at the thestrals, watching them interact with each other. They always seemed so magical, yet so mysterious.

“Hey Changbin!” a voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “I haven’t seen you since last year.”

Changbin turned around to see one of his friends, Lee Minho, a sixth year Gryffindor, running towards him. Minho brought him into a big hug while grinning.

“How was your summer?” he asked Changbin.

“Normal, nothing out of the ordinary,” Changbin replied.

Minho looked at his friend, who wasn’t really paying attention to him since he was busy looking at the thestrals.

“You good?” he asked.

Changbin turned around, nodded his head, and then climbed onto the carriage. Minho looked at him with a questionable stare but shrugged it off, climbing into the carriage after Changbin. 

“Is there anyone else sitting here?” a young boy with braces asked.

“Nope, you can sit here,” Minho said.

There was an awkward pause as the carriage started moving. The creaking noises of the old wheels of the carriage moving along the ground. 

“You can see them, can’t you?” the unknown boy asked Changbin.

Changbin looked at him like he was crazy. 

“How did you know?”

“You’re staring directly at one,” Jeongin said, shrugging his shoulders.

Minho sat in between the two, shifting awkwardly in his seat. He had no clue what the other two were talking about.

As they neared the castle, the carriages suddenly stopped. Everyone started talking, some even started screaming. All of the thestrals started thrashing around, trying to stop whatever was going on. Jeongin and Changbin quickly got out of the carriage trying to calm down the poor creatures. 

“Everyone, stay calm,” Chan yelled through the crowds. He and the Head Girl, Minatozaki Sana, were rushing through the crowds trying to calm everyone down. 

Once everything seemed to calm down, everyone got back onto the carriages, but a lot more paranoid than before. Everyone made it to the castle, all heading towards the Great Hall.They watched all of the first years walk in and go to the front of the room, each going up one by one, getting sorted into their houses. 

After everyone finished eating, they all headed towards their dormitories following the prefects. 

\-----

“What were you talking about with that kid on carriages?” Minho asked.

“We were just talking about the thestrals, nothing special,” Changbin said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Minho looked at him like his face had turned into a cat, “Thestrals? What are those?”

“You really don’t know what they are?” Changbin said with a disappointed look.

“No, which is why I’m asking you,” Minho said back with an equally disappointed face.

“Thestrals are basically skeleton horses with wings. Only people that have seen death can see them,” Changbin explained to him.

Minho’s face softened at the sudden knowledge. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry-” Changbin asked.

“Oh. It’s fine, it was a while back” Changbin quickly explained.

After a bit of silence, they both bid each other good night and headed off to bed. 

As he heard the soft snores coming from the other Gryffindor, Changbin slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about the magical creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !!
> 
> if you are reading this, thank you, i really appreciate it <3


End file.
